


Cocaine

by joshlerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, M/M, Smut, hahahahhahah i dont fucking know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerr/pseuds/joshlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh fucking snorts coke off tylers cock ?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocaine

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> twitter/ @joshlerr

    "Josh, are you sure about this?" Tyler nervously eyed the small baggie containing the white powder that Josh was holding in front of him. Tyler was currently pretty stoned off of weed, but that was about as far as he would go. And now, here he was, about to let Josh snort coke off his dick. "Of course I'm sure, sugar," Josh was sober, he was afraid of what would happen if he smoked weed _and_ did some coke, so he let Tyler smoke a couple bowls without him.

   Josh slowly got down on his knees, and placed the drug-filled baggie on the ground next to him. He slowly unzipped Tyler's jeans, and palmed him and mouthed at his semi-hard cock through his boxers. "Oh- Josh," Tyler breathed, staring down at Josh who started to pull down Tyler's boxers. As soon as his boxers were out of the way, Josh was taking him in his mouth, circling his tongue around his tip, licking every inch of his cock. Tyler was definitely hard as fuck now, feeling Josh's tongue explore every sensitive spot made him want to come then and there. Josh eventually got a steady pace, quickly sucking up and down, including using his tongue at the same time. He took pride in his dick sucking. "Ah- Josh, I think I'm gonna-" Josh quickly took his mouth off Tyler's cock before he came, earning a frustrated groan from Tyler.

   "Sorry baby, but I already told you what I was gonna do," Josh pouted, looking up at him with wide eyes to make sure Tyler wouldn't get mad at him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get on with it," Tyler sighed. He didn't really know why he was letting Josh do drugs on his cock, but it probably had something to do with him being high himself. Josh picked up the baggie that was laying beside him, and held Tyler's erection steady. He opened the bag and slowly, carefully placed all of its contents in a line on Tyler's cock. Josh moved his nose to Tyler's pelvis, plugged his left nostril, and sniffed down his cock until he got to his tip. Josh rubbed his nose. "Holy fuck, Tyler. I've never done that. I just did fucking coke. On your _dick_!" Josh exclaimed, giggling, his eyes extra wide. "Oh, right, I'll let you come now," Josh put his mouth back on Tyler's cock, sucking the remains of the coke off, and Tyler came with a "shit, Josh." 

   "Thanks," Josh's pupils were so large they almost took up his whole eye. "Josh, babe, you alright?" Tyler laid down on the bed and Josh joined him. "Yeah, I just- wow. Ty, my face is so numb! I can't feel it! Oh my god!" Josh laughed until he cried. It was fucked up.


End file.
